U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,085 describes a method of producing a semiconductor layer sequence and an optoelectronic semiconductor chip having such a semiconductor layer sequence.
There is nonetheless a need to provide a method that can be performed in a particularly cost-effective manner and to produce a particularly efficient optoelectronic semiconductor component.